Dragonslayer
by theminimogut
Summary: *REUPLOADED* I accidentally deleted my Skyrim game, and while I'm not planning on canceling Llathala's stories, there won't be any new ones for a while.


"If you see her during your travels, please send word. Keep her busy if you must, or ask where she's going," Aela said. "Anything you find will be helpful."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," the grizzled man said, shrugging. Aela nodded, walking back over to where the twins stood, watching.

"I still can't believe she stole from us," Farkas muttered, rubbing a hand over his chin. Vilkas snorted derisively; he didn't have the same conviction.

It hadn't been food. Food would have been understandable, and easily replaced. No, it hadn't been food. She had stolen a rather unusual pink gem, a daedra heart and the elven sword on display in the Great Hall. Vilkas ground his teeth; damn thieving elves.

* * *

Vilkas staggered to his feet, baring his teeth in a snarl. "Again with that… thing you do? Why?" The elf had just knocked him over _again_, swinging a leg swiftly behind his ankles and taking his legs out from under him. "Have you no honor?"

"You do not expect me to let an enemy cut my throat, do you?" she replied, sounding as unruffled as ever.

"By the eight, I'm _not_ an enemy, you don't have to worry about that! But you should still show some _honor._"

"I have never understood you humans' obsession with 'honor,'" the dark elf muttered.

"Watch your tongue. Honor is what separates us from common animals, and from murderers and thieves."

"That is my point. They have no honor, and will use tricks to best you," Llathala said, head tilted slightly to the side. "What is the use of honor if you are dead?"

Vilkas could hardly believe his ears, and he knew that the on-looking Skjor was just as shocked. This elf was worse than Athis when it came to being honorable.

* * *

"-brother? Brother!" Farkas shouted.

"What?" said Vilkas, jerking upright in the saddles. His horse gave a small whinny of protest.

"We're almost to Markarth," Farkas replied, gesturing ahead. Sure enough, Vilkas could see the mountain city only a couple leagues off. A few hours later, they were in the comfortably warm inn, meeting with the man who'd sent word. "How long ago did you see her?"

"Nobbut a few days," grunted the man.

"I see," Vilkas said, nodding. "And where was she headed?"

"Dunno. Seems she came to trade, and left after a stay at the inn." The man lowered his voice. "She took care of a forsworn that tried to murder a woman in the marketplace."

"What woman?" Farkas interjected. The man pointed gruffly at a nord woman, sitting alone at a corner table. She appeared to be writing in a journal.

"Can you tell us anything more about the elf?" Vilkas said, turning back to the mercenary.

"No," the man replied, turning back to his ale.

Vilkas nodded and, signaling to his brother, walked over to the woman. She started slightly and closed the journal with a snap. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen a dark elf recently, about yea high-" he held a hand up to his shoulder "- with jaw length black hair and a scar on her right cheek. She's probably has an elven sword in her possession."

"Yes, she saved my life," the woman exclaimed, holding a hand up to her mouth.

"I see," Vilkas grated out. That could be problematic. "Do you happen to know where she went?"

"Barely," the woman said, grimacing. There was a pause, and she looked around furtively. "She dropped this." She had pulled a talisman out of her pocket, an amulet of Talos. "I followed her when I noticed she dropped it, but I didn't want to go too far with the Forsworn on the loose. If you're just outside the city gates, she took the left hand fork."

Vilkas ground his teeth; they'd just come up that route! They could have passed her on the road!

"If you find her, could you return this?" the woman said, getting up and pressing the talisman into his fist, before leaving quickly.

"By the eight, what am I supposed to do with this?" Vilkas hissed, glancing around the smoky room. Farkas merely shrugged, taking the amulet, examining it quickly, and then replacing it in his satchel.

* * *

"Oh, you mean the dragonborn?" said the guard brightly.

"Yes, the… dragonborn," Vilkas said drily.

"Yes, she came through here not too long ago."

"And after that?"

"She climbed the mountain," interrupted a passing man. "Name's Klimmek. The first time she came through here she delivered a parcel to the Grey-Beards for me, and stayed up on the mountain for the night. I don't know what she did up there, but we heard the shouting. She comes back frequently, following the same pattern."

"Do you know when she'll be here next?"

"Within the month, probably," said Klimmek, nodding his head. "Good day."

* * *

"Dragon!" someone nearby shouted. 'Oh, just our luck,' Vilkas thought, pulling out his greatsword. Beside him, Aela strung her bow.

The dragon let out an earsplitting roar, and bathed the main street in ice, sending guards and civilians scattering. Except one. "Move, you fool!" Vilkas shouted, ducking behind one of the ruined buildings. Winterhold was not an ideal place for a dragon attack.

Except, they didn't move. Instead, they charged up the main street, cloak billowing behind them, sending a fireball the dragon's way, and then climbing one of the buildings to stand on the roof. They drew a sword - elven - and slashed it at the hovering dragon.

"FUS RO DAH," they - she shouted. Of course.

"Vilkas, try and get near her!" Aela shouted.

"Yes, Vilkas, _try!_" came an answering shout. The dragon was hovering above the general store, and the elf was making her way across the rooftops to get to it.

It was over quickly. The elf leaped, gripping the dragon's leg, the dragon flew off, circling the town. Vilkas shaded his eyes, trying to see, but the glare off the snow was too much. There was an earsplitting roar, followed by a shout - "FEIM ZII" - and the dragon plummeted into the mountain, bounced off and tumbled down the cliff into the ocean below.

"Dammit," Aela muttered. The Dragonborn was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**A/N:**

*ALRIGHT, UPDATE* I haven't been writing for Llathala for a while, and here's why. One, this thing you just read burned me out, and going back to it now and looking it over kind of... depressed me. Two, and this is... really something... I accidentally deleted my Llathala game. That was at the very least 30+ hours of effort, and she was about level 26 at the time. Don't even ask me how I 'accidentally' deleted it, because I'm not sure myself. However, this doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing about Llathala, I like her too much to do that, but I'm just not feeling very confident about it right now. I do run other projects on my deviantART page (the link is on my profile) so if you want to know what I'm up to, that's the place to go.

TL;DR: I was a dip and deleted my game, so I lost all inspiration whatsoever for Llathala and have put her on a hiatus for now. Go to my deviantART if you want to see what I'm doing in the meantime.


End file.
